Forever at Freddy's
by rockerjax
Summary: When a new soul buys the deed to Freddy's pizzeria, he'll get in some pretty weird situations.
1. Chapter 1 The Worst Buy

**Hello you sexy mofos wait what? Sorry, i'm not like that...**

**Well this is my new story! If you read the title and stuff you know it's five nights at Freddy's!**

**Spooky… not really,**

**Freddy: well READ or DIE!**

**Me: Thanks!**

Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria… this place had been neglected and abandon for almost 5 years now. For a while young man Named Mike got a job there, he was lucky he got out alive, barely. Well that was 2 years ago.

A young man, held the deed to the pizzeria. Dan Reed it read. Why would anyone buy this place? Well he didn't know anything about this place, all he knew that it was abandon for a reason he didn't know and they was gonna demolish it. He knows almost nothing about this place. All he knows that t's a pizzeria.

He looked at his old watch that his grandpa gave him. 11:38 PM. He was very busy, but he wanted to check on the place. He opened the door, a loud squeak filled the place. Carefully he took a few steps in. He didn't know the layout of this place, so he just walked down the old hallway.

He saw plenty of doors, closet, storage, bathroom and more. He stopped when he say a room with 'Staff Only' sign on it. He walked in and say a old computer sitting upon a old wooden desk other random stuff scattered upon it. On the wall which the desk was up against a cork board hung there, on the cork board a lot of old posters cluttered the wall. One of the posters said, 'Have fun here at Freddy's!'.

Dan sat on the old but sturdy office chair that sat in the room. He rolled the chair over and stared at a fairly new tablet that sat upon the desk. It was clean, fresh, and expensive looking, but it surprising that no burglar or someone had tried to steal it.

He decided to pick up the dark black tablet and turn it on. Weird... it already on. Dan thought, no doubt that it was weird. Dan was surprised that it was hooked up to the security cameras in this place, heck, he was surprised they worked. The first camera that it was set on was the show stage. There sat a Chick, a bear, and a bunny. He switched to the next camera, nothing unusual. He switched back to the Show Stage. The bear, the Bunny, the... Chick?

The Chick was gone. He sat the tablet on the table and sighed. It's probably getting to me, it's still there. Dan said over and over. He picked the tablet back up and peeked at it. The bear and the... now the bunny is gone... Dan closed his eyes and started to think. My mind is defiantly messing with me. He thought this over and over. Then he picked up the tablet.

Okay, the… bear… IS GONE! Dan felt like something was watching him… or more like someone. But not just one. He really didn't want to turn around but his curiosity forced him to. He slowly turned his head to face what was behind him. His eyes widen as the bear, chick, and the bunny stood there, staring. He tried to run away but he was stunned with fear. Are they alive? Dan thought carefully staring at them.

Shaking in fear, he took a step back but was meet with the desk behind him. The there figures just stared at him, with dead cold eyes, staring into Dan's soul. The bear just took a step forward, showing that they're alive. Still shaking in fear, Dan knew that this will be the end. He set his hand on the desk.

"Oh, crap…" He stuttered.

His heart raced fast, he felt a sharp pain in chest. With cold dead eyes, they stared, the black around their eyes seemed to glow, a dark, gloomy glow. It seemed like they're getting closer every minute.

Dan shifted his foot to the side to try and keep his balance, falling now would give them a chance to attack. The crisp deed fell from the grasp of Dan and fell on the musky floor. The bear, now showing full movement, bent down and grabbed the paper. Mildly shaking, Dan ready to have a heart attack any moment now. He saw the bear, robot thing look at the paper, as if he was reading it. The Chick and the bunny looked at the Bear. When they looked back, Dan had flied.

Dan darted down the hall, passing many dirt and dust covered posters and doors. His foot steps pounded on the floor. He came across a huge room. It was filled with tables with faint red checkered covers. Along the tables sat dull white plastic chairs. On the side of the room was a wooden stage with small rotting stairs leading up to it. There was dried blood splattered on the walls, seems to been a while.

With no hesitation he hid behind a table, on the side facing away of where he came from. It was silent.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." He said over and over quietly. "Oh god, what are they?" He asked.

Faint foot steps came from the hall. Sounds like at two, no maybe three people, it grew louder and louder. He peeked over the table to see that the bear, bunny, and the chick walked in. As soon as he saw this, he darted off into a room.

He immediately shut the door and turned around. He slide down and sighed. He looked up and saw a suit, a suit of the bear, standing there. He stood up and stared at the brown thing.

"What the…?" He softly said.

Then, he heard foot-steps. They grew louder, then died down. Dan slowly opened the door and looked both ways.

Nothing on the right,

Nothing on the left.

He walked out and sighed again. He turned to walked out into the main room, but, The bear stood there, still. Dan jumped back and screeched. He felt something behind him, he dared to turn his head. The chick and the bunny stood there, silent. He looked back at the tall bear robot. He noticed a mop that was right next to him, leaning on the dust covered wall. Quickly he grabbed it and swung it in front of him. He saw that when it hit the bear, his head was facing the opposite way from where it came from. It must of had hit.

He dropped i the mop and ran between it's legs and the wall. As he ran, he thought.

How am I gonna get out of here? Am i gonna live? What would happen if the things catch me?

He forced his head to not looked back, even though it was tempting. He felt like something is following him, but also, he is caught. Dan fled down a hallway, but then quickly felt something hit his foot. Face first, he fell straight onto the ground. He arose from the ground and a shadow was blanketed over him. The three animatronics stood there. Dan opened his mouth and scream, but the bear put his hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

"Don't..." The bear said. "Here." He gave Dan the deed he had dropped "Th-thanks?" He stuttered. "Aren't you gonna kill me?" The bear smiled, which confused Dan even more.

Dan wasn't sure how to feel about this, he wanted to back away, but was scared on what will happen. He just stood there, silent.

"Thank you." Dan eyes widen. "Wait wha-?" He said confused. "You saved this place." The bear pointed at the deed. "Any longer, this place would have gotten destroyed." "You-your welcome?" Dan said, still baffled about this entire thing.

The bear turned to face the other two. "See, we've been here for a while and... well... the last human that was in here, he barely escaped..." Dan took a step back when he heard what he said. "What the double what?"

"Well, we basically kill humans." The bunny said taking a step. "Yah, I was getting to that..." The bear looked at Dan. "My names Freddy, Freddy Fazbear."

Easing up, Dan spoke. "D-Dan, Dan Reed."

"This is Bonnie and Chica." Freddy said pointing to the bunny and the chick. "Isn't Bonnie a boy's name?" Bonnie sighed. "Yes, yes it is."

Dan looked over at Chica. "Well hi." "Hi..." She said in a calm quiet voice. "Well I'm happy I saved you, maybe... I don't really know..." Freddy nodded. "Don't worry, It wasn't a mistake." "Lets just hope it was."

Freddy thought for a moment. "Yes, it's about time," He looked back at the Man, still scared though. "There is someone you should meet... just, you might wanna be careful..."

* * *

**Hi! oh, wait, bye? Well it's pretty obvious who the guy is. Well how do you like the story? Make sure to review and stuffz...**

**Note: I'll post or at least try to, a chapter every friday!**

**Freddy: freddy and the gang! coming every friday!**

**Me: You just jinxed us, great...**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Foxy

**Hi everybody! I hope you like it so far, i'm sorta on a line while making this... my friend really likes FNAF and... yah... I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Dan slowly, carefully walked down the hall until he came into the main area. He looked over at the structure next to the stage that he had came across before.

The dirtied dark purple curtain surrounded whatever is on the platform. In front, a small wooden sign was placed in front of it. The words 'OUT OF ORDER' was written on it. It had dark red blood stains covered a corner of the sign. A stream of blood came from the entrance of the Cove.

Dan steadied himself and reached out to pull the curtain aside, then, he heard rustling. He quickly turn around, hoping it's just Freddy, Bonnie, or even Chica, but no one was there. He looked back at the Cove, trembling, he grabbed the curtain, he breathed in and out, in and out. And then, he shifted it over.

It happen in a red blur, but the next thing Dan knew, he was pinned down, with force pushing on his shoulders. There, on Dan, a fox-like robotic, pushed on him, in the upper middle of him seemed to be missing some material. It also seemed that he had been locked away or something cause' rust almost covered his body.

The fox-like robot thrust his right arm in the air and and gave what sounded like a growl. As he dropped his hand, a brown paw grasped the arm. Freddy. Dan thought.

"No Foxy," Freddy said.

The fox-like robot, named Foxy, shot up and turned to face Freddy. "What the heck?" Foxy said, in a Irish accent, but with a bit of pirate mixed in. "This lad right here," He pointed at Dan with his right hand, showing Dan that he has a hook hand. "Should live." Freddy finished Foxy's sentence, though with different words. "You can't kill this one." Dan eyes widen when Freddy said that. "D-die?!" He stuttered. "Come on me lad! This here landlubber, must be dead," Foxy exclaims.

Dan peeked around Foxy, he saw Freddy and Bonnie, but no Chica. "FOXY!" A voice came echoed, interrupting Freddy and Foxy.

Their attention focused on a yellow figure that ran towards them. The yellow figure, or Chica, dove into Foxy's arms. Foxy seemed surprised at first, but wrapped a arm around her.

"It's been a while since we saw you!" Foxy patted Chica's small back. "I haven't been with you guys since 1987." Freddy sighed. "So tell me lads, why can't I kill him?" He pointed again to Dan, who was confused and scared. "Well, he saved us." Foxy's sighed in disbelief. "Yo gotta be Kidding me bucko!" Freddy glanced at Dan. "show him." Dan quickly scurried to his feet and reached into his pockets. "H-here!" He took out the deed that had now been crumpled a bit and was messed up. "My god..." Foxy said slowly, blinking multiple times to make sure his eyes (or eye?) wasn't messing with him.

"But, still, why don't we kill this lad?" Freddy sighed. "He's the only thing that stands in the way between us, and dead...-er." Foxy release Chica and turned around. "Whatever..." He walked away, now free. "Listen buddy," He spoke to Dan. "Who knows how long you have, you better be careful." He pushed Dan aside and walked along.

"What did I get myself into?" Dan mumbled to himself.

**LATER**

Dan sat quietly upon a plastic chair that sat in front of one of the tables in the main room, how ever was happy that he found a place that didn't have blood on it. So he just sat, thinking, wondering, how exactly he got in this position.

Chica walked over to the silent man and sat next to him. "Uh... hello..." She said in a calm voice. "Oh hi..." Dan said. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing... whats wrong?"

"Well... was this a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Buying this place..."

"Well... I don't really know..." She started. "but..."

"Yes...?" Dan question.

"You did save us..."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around Dan and smiled. Chica was a bit bigger than Dan. Chica smiled deeply and then released Dan. She waved and walked away.

"Maybe she's right..." Dan exclaims quietly.

He looked down at his phone, which now had a crack on it thanks to Foxy, said 3:am. He got up and started to walk down the hallway that led to the front door. He slid his phone into his jean's pocket. As he walked down the hall, he heard footsteps following from behind him. He glanced behind him and saw Foxy, he seemed to be try'n to catch up with him.

Foxy caught up to him and turned him around then grabbed Dan by the collar of his jacket. He pushed him against the wall and lifted him up so they can look, eye to eye. Foxy was a at least a foot taller than Dan, which really made Dan scared. He stared into Dan's eyes and had a face of fury. He tighten the grip on Dan more and slammed him on the wall again.

"Listen here..." He started. "You will make the biggest mistake ever if you come back here, and if you do..." His face came closer to Dan. "You won't need a ambulance, cause' you'll be already dead..." He exclaims followed by a snarl.

He dropped Dan on the cold ground and walked off, leaving Dan. Dan scurried to his feet and picked up his phone, which had fell and cracked once again. He started to make his way to the door again. He didn't want to come back, but... something made him feel that he must.

* * *

**You like this? No? You love this! cool! yah! words!**

**Now creating a story is not easy nor hard, it's both. it's a feeling, or you just put your imagination into words so that's that.**

**Blah blah blah, school... Please like view, share, and review on your ideas on this story, **

**please and thank you- your stalker...**

**That was weird...**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Really Foxy!

**HELLO! if your wondering, why every Friday? Well people can hope to see something, and to keep a schedule... OK? Well Blah words... here's the next chapter!**

* * *

It seemed different now in Freddy's pizzeria now that it had been bought and Foxy was able to roam again. Since Foxy had threaten Dan not to come back, he feels confident that they won't see him again. And so, it was peaceful... calm, sometimes rare when Foxy's out.

Then, the front door gave a slow creek. Bonnie glanced down the hall that lead to the front door. There, he was in amaze, a young man, around his 20's, wore a red jacket with dark blue jeans on.

Dan.

Dan walked down the hall into the main room. "Wow... i'm surprised you came back." Bonnie said honestly. "Bonnie's right," Freddy started. "you really surprise all of us." Dan gave a fake smile that said that he was nervous. "Well, I felt somehow, I needed to..." He noticed Foxy, who was leaning on the wall, from the corner of his eye.

Dan sat down next to Bonnie. He wanted to have at least one of them with him, doesn't matter who, or the fact that he barely know them, he just wanted to not be alone with Foxy. He knew that Foxy won't or at least try to kill him in front of them. But for right now, he didn't care what the conversation was about, but he was glad that they was there.

_My my. _Foxy thought. That lad, well, that lad made the biggest mistake ever... my my.

"Hahaha! Really?" Dan laughed. "Yes yes, That was the first thing that he did when he saw us." "Wow..." Dan said nodding. "I would do something like that... but I would use the bat instead of the stuff toy dog." Chica faced Dan. "Oh, he DID." Bonnie felt behind his metallic head. "Sometimes I could still fell it..." Dan smiled, they're nicer than they first seem, well, except for Foxy.

"Well... I'll go get some pizza." Chica said getting up to go to the kitchen. "Oh Chica, let me help you." Bonnie said following her. "I'll be back," He turned his head to face Foxy. "and you don't do anything." Foxy put his hands up in defense like he was innocent.

Dan felt nervous as he saw them leave, a feeling of, uneasiness... then he felt something behind him.

"Come with me," Foxy said over Dan's shoulder. "you made a mistake..."

Foxy backed up to let Dan up. Dan slowly got up, worrying, for the possibility of facing death. Foxy grabbed Dan's arm, squeezing it hard. He dragged Dan to the supply closet and pushed him in. Foxy walked inside with him and closed the door shut. He glared at Dan.

"You shouldn't have came here." "I-I'm s-sorry..." Foxy turned to him. "too late for sorry..."He started. "And now..." He grunted. "Your gonna die."

He grabbed Dan''s collar and Pulled him up. He brought his hook up and pressed it against his cheek. He turned it, having the point pressing against his cheek, now lightly cutting Dan's cheek.

He forcefully pushed Dan agaiuioppuioqrwequiopnst to the wall, just missing some shards of glass that had was punctured through the wall. Foxy quickly slammed him on the ground and was holding one of his arms. He stomped on Dan, leaving pressure on top of his chest.

"Foxy!" Freddy yelled from outside in the hallway. "Where are you?" The knob started to turn. "We know your in there." The door swung oped, light shined over Foxy and Dan. "FOXY!" Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica ran in.

Freddy pulled Foxy off of Dan and Bonnie helped him up. "We talked about this!"" Freddy scolded Foxy. ""So?" Freddy sighed. "Listen, I know that we kill people," Foxy nodded. "but just stop trying to kill people all the time?" Freddy begged.

Foxy escaped Freddy's grasp and walked out. Bonnie, who helped Dan up, had sat him upon a old wooden chair.

"Sorry about..." Dan interrupted Bonnie. "No, it's ok..." He moaned while held his chest. "I will go talk to Foxy..." Chica announced as she walked away.

She stood in front of Pirate Cove, where Foxy sat.

"Why did you try to kill Dan?" She said quietly.

"Well, I had to..."

"Why?"

"Well, because..." "He's human?"

"Yes." Foxy stood up.

"But, why?"

"They shut me down and..." Chica opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. "Yeah yeah, The bite. But hey, that little landlubber was being a little pain!" Chica sighed. "Just please promise me that you won't try to kill Dan." Foxy nodded. "Fine, I'll try not to kill Dan, 99.99% of the time..." Chica gave a small smile. "Thank you..."

They glanced outside of the Cove to see Bonnie taking Dan into the office. "You should probably say that your sorry." Foxy's vision shot towards Chica. "YOUR CRAZY!? WHY WOULD I?" "Well..." Chica said nervously. "You did almost kill him..." Foxy sighed. "True, true, but i'm not saying sorry." He walked out.

"Oh, ooo..." Dan moaned. "Calm down, here, sit." Bonnie sat Dan down. "It was probably not the best idea to leave you alone with Foxy. Dan looked over at Bonnie. "You think?" He said weakly. "Hey! You don't need to get an attitude with me!" Dan sighed. "Well I almost Died!" Bonnie shrugged.

* * *

**Sorry if I got this late, the laptop I use is sorta being dumb. In the future these will be longer. Just for now, they are still long. Not a lot is really happening but still, I want know how I could make this better. So this was really to show how Foxy hates humans...**

**Reader: But the FNAF gang was humans once!**

**ME: it's my story and I know, It's been a while since they was kids, so... blah blah.**

**Now, If you want to ask any Five nights at Freddy's gang, go ahead, ask them! (No Gold Freddy)**

**Now favorite, share with others and review to show any advice or anything really... bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Look Around

**Hi everybody, I'm gonna stop writing about Foxy, for right now... 2 chapters is enough... well this chapter is gonna be about something... I'm really bad at finding stuff for short Author's notes...**

* * *

The mess of Dan's almost demise has died down for now and Dan decided to take this time to look around. He didn't find anything at first, well, 'by didn't find anything' means blood, blood, old posters, and more blood, he didn't find anything.

He was now about to open a closet, but hesitated. He was nervous about what was in this room, thinking, this was the room that Foxy tried to kill him in, but he tried to forget that. Dan took a step back and saw a glimpse of a Purple blur from the corner of his eye.

He swung around and saw Bonnie standing there, smiling. "Oh, hi." Dan said surprised. "What are you doing?" Dan looked back at the door. "Oh, nothing, just looking around." "Well, why not go in?" Bonnie opened the door behind Dan.

He now actually see what was in this room, since last time he was sorta 'busy'. There was a book case maybe, he wasn't sure cause strange... 'things', Dan would put it and he didn't want to ask about it. He glanced over and saw so posters, the paper seemed to be breaking apart and wearing down. On each one said 'WANTED' in bold letters on the top. They each had a picture of people, but why?

One strange man, he had brownish hair and a beard. He wore fluffy pink boa, that was obviously from the 80's. He was back against a chair and had the face of horror. The next had black hair and looked like he had a fake Mohawk or something. A pair of rectangle glasses rested on his face along with a pink mustache that was standing out of his mean looking manner.

There was quiet a few others but one caught Dan's eyes. A bowl-haired man with a beard, wearing fake cat ears stood smiling. It was extra weird that he seemed to be beaten up and was cut. Bonnie, who was browsing though these to, saw that Dan was about to say something.

"Why is he like that?" Dan looked over to him and nodded. "Yeah..." Bonnie looked at the pieces of paper. "All of these people, they survive staying 5 nights here." Dan's eyes widen. "ONLY THEM?!" Dan seemed surprised. "Well no, others survived, these are just our favorites." Dan pointed at the one with the bowl hair. "Can you tell me about him?" Bonnie put his hand on his chin and though. "Well...oh yeah!" He turned to face Dan. "He didn't make it to 5 nights, on the 2nd night he just quit and ran out like a maniac shouting 'I BLAME ANTONY AND THAT STUPID POLE!'. I don't know why though." "That's weird." Bonnie put his hand on the human's shoulder. "Well wanna see something scary?" He asked. "Well, I'm not sure... eh, why not." Dan shrugged as they walked out.

Bonnie lead him down the hall then into a room. The floor boards creaked every time they took even a simple step. On the other side of the door, sat a large wooden table and shelves on the sides of the room. There was... heads... not from humans... but from animontronics. There was one for Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. They all didn't have eyes and was scattered around the room. The Bonnie head, didn't even had ears, those was broken in a corner.

"That's creepy..." Bonnie smiled. "well see this." He walked over to a metal door and slowly opened it. "Oh my god..." Dan said as slowly as the door opened.

In the small room Bonnie had just opened up, several exoskeletons sat, all limp as a robot could be. "There are some exoskeletons that was never used." Dan saw from the corner of his eye what seemed to be a fake rhino head. "What is that?" "Oh, that's Rena, she was a animontronic that was never used. Rena the Rhino." Bonnie picked up a grey long sword that was made out of steel. "And this, was her's. She was post to had been Foxy's rival." Dan laughed of a second. "Well that turned into Freddy huh?" Bonnie looked at Dan. "Well yes... yes it had."

Bonnie looked at the sword again, now looking more at the details. On the grip had a grey pattern with what had seemed to be Rhinos on it. The edge was lined with ridged bumps that looked like leaves. A curvy line swung up and down along the blade as even more Rhinos stood on it too. Though it seems heavy, it really wasn't. It was probably because kids wanted to hold it and so they made it light.

"That seems kinda dangerous if it's gonna be around kids." Dan said interrupting Bonnie's thoughts. "Oh, it's not really sharp or anything." He said running his hand along the side, not as it would had done something if it was real. "But still," Dan started as he sat down on a wooden crate. "it's pretty dangerous with that around," Dan glanced up to some spiders that was making a web. "you don't know what might think when they see her." Bonnie shrugged. "That's probably why she was never made nor finished." Dan nodded.

* * *

**Well I'm done! sorry that I got this late at night, some of my ideas would be too weird now, but soon they will be added.**

**Freddy: Did you really show Dan the heads?**

**Bonnie: I felt like I needed to...**

**Freddy: I uioppoiusaid that we wouldn't show him that!**

**Foxy: Calm down lads...**

**Freddy: We are not talking to you! Go away!**

**Foxy: You don't have to give me that attitude Landlubber!**

**Freddy: I'm not giving a attitude!**

**Bonnie: Another argument...**

**Dan: I'm gonna walk away, very slowly... *Trips on broken chair leg* DOOF!**

**Freddy: I told you to fix that!**

**Foxy: You can't tell me what to do...**

**Well, while they are arguing, don't forget to Review, I want to know what you think or what you like to see in the future.**

**Well, I'm gonna try and stop the argument...**

**Freddy: DO I CARE?!**

**Foxy: YOU SHOULD!**

**Oh man, I gotta stop them before they start to fight! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Just Some Back Story

**Time for the next chapter, sometimes I don't know what to put in these so... this one is gonna be in Freddy's view. Sorry that this was late...**

* * *

Freddy's POV

I'm really having mixed emotions right now, the fact that we have a new owner and Foxy is bring back old arguments and such, I really don't know how I should feel. With this confusion, I can't really look after, or at least help Chica. What t do.

Chica

Bonnie

Foxy,

And now Dan...

A new person that will fall on my shoulders sometimes, maybe a lot. It's sorta hard to really predict the future, but I bet that Foxy is gonna be at it again, and again, and again. Well now, I just gotta just go with it, what ever happens happens...

Then, I heard Dan, he called not only me, but the others to. I rushed, but not ran, into the office where everyone was at. Dan, was fast away typing on his computer which was followed by some rapid clicks. Bonnie was staring at the compuioputer, a surprised look on his face. (Don't ask how) Chica stood behind, just minding her own business. Foxy was leaning against the wall, obviously not caring on whats going on.

"Oh, there you are." Dan said as I took a step in. "Look here, I found some crazy stuff." I peered over Dan's shoulder at the laptop.

The web page he was on was grey and dark black text. There was labels that ranged from saying 'Freddy fazbear's' and 'The bite of 87'. It was quiet hard for me to read the text cause the coloring, so I took a step back to let Dan explain some stuff that he had found.

"well whats does it say?" Chica asked before I could. "Well there is a lot of information on this place. Like did you know that before this place was carnival like place?" My eyes widen (Don't ask how) when he said that this place was a carnival place thing. "Well I never heard of it... maybe it was before we was born?" I saw Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, it was a long time ago." Then Dan started to talk. "It said that it was closed down because many parents and children was terrified of many things there." That made me think for a moment, was that really the only reason that place was closed down? "I don't really like carnivals... the scare me..." Chica spoke quietly, interrupting my thought processes. "After a year since the closing of the carnival place Freddy's Pizzeria was opened. Later, they closed for..." Dan paused, but why? "for KIDNAPPINGS! MURDERS! MISSING OrF Auiopqew FRONTAL LOBE OF A CHILD!?" Dan said confused and scared. "Wait..." Bonnie looked over to foxy, so did I. "you said that it was a grown man you bit..." Foxy shrugged and gave a smile, though it was totally uncalled for and it confused me. "You may never know." Foxy said smugly, then it was followed with a smugly chuckle.

"But seriously... wait was the kidnapping, the murdering and stuff?" "Well..." I said "we'll tell you later..."

It was weird. Not the fact that Foxy almost killed a grown man when they were in business. It was that Dan found a sight that had that information. After a while, you'll think that the news would have just disappear... eh, I guess I was wrong. I decided to step out, to leave Dan to try and sort everything out. That would be best. To admit it, I'm a little freaked out that we was in a carnival... well sorta. I'm with Chica, carnivals sorta scares me too. Well that where clowns come from so yeah.

Hm... I don't want think about it, what the carnival looked like. If tons of parents and kids was just scared by the looks of that place, I really don't want to think about what that place looked like. I turned my head to look down the hall. The light from his laptop shined out the door frame, lighting up the dark hallway. I was tempted, tempted to and ask to see some pictures of the old place, but I was sure on one thing. It would scare him.

Dan's POV

Where is it? where is it? I can't find anything about the murders. Is really everyone against people finding out about the murders? Well people don't need to know about it, but people don't need to know 'Kitty with big head trapped in tree'. I pointed to the dumb side lines that was on the page. Then a faint knocking fled into my ears. I turned to see Freddy in the door way.

"Oh, hi Freddy... what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well I wanted to see some pictures of the place when it was the carnival thing place..." I turned back to my desk and replied. "Ok, sure."

I opened a new tab and went to Google images, the best source for images. 'Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria Carnival' I typed in. Then images popped up in the screen. In one of them Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie stood in a line. What was wrong with them, I wondered to myself. The were shiny, brand new looking and Bonnie seemed to have makeup on... I'm confused out of my mind.

I continued to scroll down and then we saw a little boy, about 7, standing net to a bright Freddy. He had a arm around the child and was holding a orange balloon with a cat pattern on it. Surprising the boy doesn't seem scared of the Freddy, even though that he hat a strange smile that was painted on, even though it wasn't on any other picture.

* * *

**This was a chapter to show you my version of back story for Five Nights At Freddy's, and yes, the sequel to Five Nights At Freddy's, is a prequel... that sorta messed my back story up a little but i fixed it.**

**YEAH****!**

**Again, sorry I got this late. And what I did in this chapter is Positions or what ever it's called. sometimes it will be in different characters view, if you like it, please tell me.**

**sometimes I don't know what to put in these note things...**

**Please review and Show this to that creepy toy that hides under your bed when you sleep! A.K.A those dolls that have sensory talking... they are creepy...**


	6. Chapter 6 Who Are You?

**Yeah! another chapter!**

**Troll Reader: OMG! THIS STUFF ISN"T CANNON!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

* * *

**Dan's POV**

A slim amount of darkness so surrounded me as a stared at the tablet, which slimy light some light around me. So as I check the camera, thoughts roamed around in my head.

Why am I staying?

Why am I here?

Why am I doing this?

These questions roamed my head, man, I gotta stop thinking about this.

I put my hand on my head and shook it. It feels like I gave myself a headache. I took away my and and I stared at the tablet, and switch the camera to the stage. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie had walked upon it. They just stood there, eyes closed. I guess that they sleep standing up. I switched over to Pirate Cove, Foxy slowly climbed onto the platform and shoved the curtains aside. Then he turned his head, now staring at the camera. As if he knew I was watching him. Doing that gave me chills. I watched as he slowly shook his head 'no'.

I then quickly switched to the camera that leads to the kitchen. But it was still broken, all that the camera show was some little sparks that shows what is in the kitchen, other than that it only had sound. I sifted my hand over to the only button on the tablet which was on the top, or for now it was on the right. As soon as some little grey circles finished spinning, I slide the tablet, screen down, over to the wall. Which gave a small thud that made on of the peaces of paper that was pinned up against the front wall. I picked it up in my hand, it was a drawing, it probably was made by a little kid because it wasn't really that good, not to be mean or anything.

The drawing had a small redheaded girl wearing a short yellow dress, she was holding hands with Freddy on the right and Bonnie on the left. Chica and Foxy was on the very sides of them. On the top of the paper it said 'I Love Freddy's!' In bright red crayon, which it was entirely drawn with.

"This place really went down hill." I spoke under my breath. I gently set it down on the tablet, and I kept my hand on it. "I'm sorry," I apologized to the place, I know it sounds weird but this place truly needs it. "I wish I could do something." I glanced down at the paper ans I noticed something in the bottom corner.

_From Jessie __Colin_

_ Freddy, your awesome._

It's kinda sad. Well I removed my hand grabbed my bag which was on the ground. I took my cell phone that was on sleep on my desk. I walked outside of the room and down the hall and I awoke my cell phone by just a simple swipe. My background greeted me with a smiling face. It was me, around 6, I was lying down on a beach next to a sandcastle I had built. It brought back memories.

I slid my phone into my pocket then put my hand on the front door. "Good night everyone!" I announced as I closed and locked the front door.

**?'s POV**

I placed my hand on a dirty window, probably wasn't washed in a couple of years, which would make sense if you looked at the rest of this place. I grasped the window's handle and I pushed up. With a few bumps it went right up. I tried to climb through, it was pretty hard since it couldn't be lifted up much anyways. As soon I got though, I went _PLOP_ right in what seemed to possibly a closet.

I stuttered to my feet and I approached the wooden door. I really hope that no one was in here. Well that guy did lock the door so, yeah, it's empty. I pushed the door open, it swung and slammed against the wall. No other sounds. There was this place I wanted to take something from, the office. So as I made my way down the hall, a quietly sang a small song.

_i'm locked away, and nothing!_

_To go_

_and forget_

_It's totally unbelievable!_

_Now i can't really do anything else right now!_

_i'm locked away, and nothing!_

_To go_

_and forget_

_It's totally unbelievable!_

_Now i can't really do anything else right now!_

_Tonight!_

_We're all in big trouble know!_

I finished as a came across the room. I peeked inside and saw a tablet, really worth stealing. I pushed some strange drawing onto the floor and grabbed the slightly dirty tablet. I turned right around, keeping a smile on my face as I walked out into the hallway.

Then, what seemed to be running, or some pattering, scurrying, strange. Then, from the darkness in front of me what seemed to be a fox ran at me, grabbing me by my shirt and slammed me on the wall.

WHAT IS THAT?

The fox thing just stared at me, I just stared at it, shaking in my spot, sweating slightly, but it seemed rapidly. No one spoke, it stayed quiet, until a voice came from the hall.

"Foxy? What was that noise? Foxy?"

Only one thing was in my mind, help me. anyone please.

What seemed to be a Duck walked into the hallway, along with a bear and a... purple... hippo? "Uh, Foxy, who is this?" The bear said quick a soon as he saw me. "You think I knew? "I really want to say something, but dead scared to do. "But i'm sure about one thing." The fox-thing looked at the others. "He's gonna die." Wait... wait... WHAT?!

It fell silent. "Very well then." The duck quickly looked at the bear. "Freddy! No!"

"What do you mean lass?" The fox possibly wolf said.

"Don't kill him."

"why?" The hippo questioned.

"If I read anything from those old books in the closet, it's that robbers or burglars always have some thing they have a reason for doing it." They all looked at me. I was still scared to move, to talk, to believe that'll live.

Chica's POV

What will they do? Will they spare him, I know that'll he won't do mush bad, just just, I just want him to spare him. Well, it's depending on what if or if not, all if he speaks, if he doesn't, bye person I don't know.

* * *

**Sorry that this was late, and it was not a lot about FNAF, I couldn't find out what to put for this one...**

**Remember, please review and bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Night Time 'Attack'

**Happy thanksgiving!... Oh, I think i'm late... oh well. HERE'S A CHAPTER!**

* * *

So its been a few weeks, Dan got to learn more about the robot animals, such as what there life was before it was 'taken' away, which was a major surprise to Dan, speaking that he barely knew anything about him. He started to go and finished collage, he never got to finish because he had to move to Texas, his mother thought that where successful people are always, even thought that they wasn't.

Besides that, he does a good job keeping this place together, no mess ups, no murders, besides that one robber a few weeks ago. He found that out when Foxy sorta left him in the office. But overall, a bit peaceful, but it never seemed well like that, he doesn't know why.

Well he sat on his office chair one night, checking his tablet, but it was quite. It never seemed right when it was quite, he just waits for one of them to attack, like the first time he was here. The only sounds was the heavy breathing coming from him, and small creaks that appear randomly. Once and a while '_creak_' then later, another '_creak_'.

And his tablet, it was just starting to get in bad shape, there was a crack here and there, a few smudges, and sometimes it would just turn black and glitch out, which doesn't help the fact that this place is extremely scary, even staying the night for a couple of days doesn't get rid of the fact that Dan  
couldn't get used to this place.

Then, it went dark, almost plain black. The only light was the low amount that the tablet gave off. But that wasn't much. The only thing he heard was faint creaking, there was more now, and no matter how many times he looked down the hall, he didn't see anyone.

He felt an Eire feeling just from sitting there. It was silent, white silent. He looked back at the tablet, fuzz and static all he saw. In every camera he switched to, all but one, pirate cove. Dan took a gulp as he stuck his head out of the door, nuiopothing. He dropped his head onto his hand, then he felt like something is... behind him...

Then something grabbed him on his shoulders! He shot his head over to the left, a pair of glowing eyes dimly light some surrounding area. He shot over to the right, one long scratching sound came down the hall.

_"eh heh," _a faint laugh came from, somewhere. Dan squinted his eyes, he always does this when he felt like he was about to get hit in middle school, which happened a lot.

He knew one thing right now, they were finally gonna get him. Dan felt like it was gonna happen, just switch sides, change of heart, got back to whatever they did.

"HA HA! You were right, that was fun!"

"I told you, scaring this bucko is what we needed." Dan opened his eyes and looked around. "Uh what? You not gonna kill me?" He looked to see who grabbed him, "Nope," Bonnie said cheerful. Dan sighed. "But why did you do... that?"

Freddy shrugged. "We needed to do something." Foxy pointed his hook to Dan. "That was the only way we can do something." "It was not the only way." Freddy said walking in. "well could you guys turn the power on?" He asked. Chica chuckled. "Sorry, that wasn't us. Sometimes the power goes out, I'm surprised that it hadn't since you where here." Bonnie nodded with Chica's statement. "Hope we didn't hurt you." Bonnie said as they walked away.

Dan stood up and sighed. he was kinda tense from what just happen. He needs to get something for them, but what?

**LATER**

Bonnie just sat, staring at a wall, aimlessly. bored out of his mind. So was the others, it was boring that day, or week. "Hey Bonnie, what do you wanna do?" Chica asked Bonnie, but she didn't respond because he was falling asleep. "Nothing I guess..." Then Chica's attention focused down the hall. Dan walked down the hall, with something strange in a bag. Dan said nothing until he got into the room. "This," He set the bag on the table. "has something I bought."

He opened the bag and pulled out a grey box, or it seemed. A SNES! He set it on the table and smiles. "This actuality cost me little money." Freddy picked up the SNES carefully and looked on the back. His eyes glowed for a second as he saw something. "Uh... did you see this?"

On the back on the console was a white sticker that was written on with a black velvet marker that. What was written was the words:

_Freddy Frid _and

_CeCe Frid_

"So?" Dan shrugged. "Freddy looked at him. "Well that's mine name. And the other is Chica's name."

* * *

**Well that was another chapter, don't worry, it's gonna get better. I have some plans to put into thing story. Now please review and show it to your friends.**


	8. Chapter 8 Sanity Loss

**Hello guys/fnaf gamers/dogs/ladies/everyone who is reading this! Wow, sorry that this is late. please don't hurt me...**

* * *

Sometimes, Dan feels like he's losing sanity, mostly at night, since he says up late til' 12 midnight to 3:00 am sharp. He never really get much sleep, he just sits there, in the dark, all alone. And every night, he feels like a part of him is leaving. Every day. Every night. But still, he gets through, even though he's as tired as a fat man after thanksgiving.

He really gets tired of staying up every night, countless monitoring the pizzeria. No matter what, nothing really ever happens then anyways, and then me basically has to stay up even longer just to go to collage. He usually misses anything that happens. Once he missed that someone had caught them moving and talking, so they basically pretended that they're in costumes and the camera's are hidden so they don't 'distracted' them. While this, Dan was just pasted out on the ground in the office.

Now he's half asleep, possibly fully loss of sanity if he doesn't get much sleep, or anything. His tablet gave a glow, mixed in with the darkness, it was a bit of a strain on his eyes. He is starting to look like a mess sometimes.

So he just sat on his chair. Just trying to stay awake. "Man..." He sighed, now picking the camera tablet combo and stared at it. "Nothing, nothing, sleeping robots, pirates hole or something, and..." He stopped. It seemed to be Chica, just standing there, at one of the tables. But in the background Chica sat, sleeping on the stage while leaning on Freddy. So, who was that? Dan rubbed his eyes and peeked back at the camera. There Chica walked up to the camera and stopped. He saw her put her hand up to her face and started to take off her metallic face. He heard a screeching laugh, with a metallic twist to it. Under her face is what seemed to be a human head, but instead of flesh, it was all metal.

He quickly switched to another camera position. The hallway to the left. He noticed is what seemed to be a rhino standing there, holding something that is almost round, and dripping. Dan was bewildered as he saw this and quickly closed the door. It shuttered and sputtered as it closed, since it wasn't opened or closed in almost a month.

Dan sighed and looked up. "Oh my..." A shadowy figure stood on the wall. Then as quick as he saw it, it disappeared. He stood up and held his head. "what was that?" He asked himself. He shuttered nervously as he sat back down in the chair. He moaned as he glanced back at the tablet, static, bright blue static. It shined out of the tablet. He dropped it, landing on the ground and making a crackle sound. He got off of his chair and backed up to the wall. He felt like something was watching him, just staring, then slight footsteps started to come from down the hall. He threw his head out the doorway, nothing. Be backed up again and slammed the button, closing the door instantly, or at least faster than the other door.

He dropped his head on to the desk and sighed. "Whats happening?" He said to himself. Dan looked at the tablet which had now shown something. Bonnie stood there, holding Freddy's arm, dismantled arm, he grasped it and threw it and the camera, breaking it. Dan shot up and glanced over at the fan as it some how fell on the ground. He reached down to pick it up but, as soon as he grabbed it, he felt some one behind him. He dropped it and spun around to and saw the shadow again. In his hand, a hook, with some wires coming from the bottom. "Foxy," Dan whispered.

He turned to run, but came face-first into the door. He rapidly pressed the button, but it only gave a moan. He swung around and stared, face first, at the... thing. it took a step forward, and another. Dan noticed the fan, which had fallen on the ground. He grabbed it and threw at the shadow thing. But it went right through, like punching a ghost. He shut his eyes as he felt something grab him by the neck. His eyes shot open as the shadow thing picked him up, lifting him off of the ground. He gulped deeply and struggled to get away. After a few seconds he manage to get free and he darted to the other door, which was shut.

He banged on the door multiple times until it opened. He fell flat on the ground, half outside. He reached out and tried to grab a broom, as an attempt to get out. But the thing grabbed Dan by the legs and slowly dragged him in. "No, no!" He nervously said as he was pulled in. He rotated his body and saw nothing, nothing. He stood up and sat on the chair.

He dropped his head in his hands and started to cry. "Why?"

His sanity is depleting.

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter! Sorry I got this out late at night, I had the troubles.**

**So if you didn't know what was happening, Dan is losing his sanity by staying up extremely late, he basically starts seeing, hearing, and things. **

**Trust me, you'll lose sanity to, I said sanity a lot, I wonder how many times... Now Dan is getting in some weird stuff, but he's hanging in. I think.**

**Bonnie: I hope he's all right, is he?**

**Me: Not saying! *Runs away*  
**

**Now please review, and show this to that person you just hate! (I'm looking at you Nile! A.K.A made up person)... I'm lonely, forever alone... oh well! ;-3**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Dream

**Well hello everyone! Time for your dose of Five Nights At Freddy's, lets go!**

* * *

Dan, almost asleep, sat silently at his desk as usual around this time, midnight. he glanced at the tablet as usual, and prayed in his head that he wont die from lack of sleep or anything. He dropped his head back and looked straight up at a old light that was burnt out and was hanging by one single wire.

"Hey Dan?" A voice asked. He rose his head and looked over. Bonnie. "Yeah?" He said, in a tired voice. Bonnie walked over and set his hand on his shoulder. "It might be best if you sit this week out." "But, I gotta..." "Wait, no need," He interrupted. "I'll handle this week, you, you go and hang out and finally get some sleep." Dan nodded. "Alright" He got up and walked off, out of the office, and through the hallway until he came to the main room. There, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy sat there, with a old TV he had found sitting on the table. "Oh, hey what are you doing?" Freddy asked, but not taking his eyes away from the movie.

"Bonnie is taking over for me for the rest of the week, so now, I can sleep." He walked over and got onto the stage and then sat right down next to Foxy. He looked at him then looked away, not wanting him to randomly snap of something. Foxy's eyes began to close, slowly... slowly, into his slumber.

Foxy arose and looked around. He was in pirate cove. He looked at him self, he seemed small, like a young kid. He had some cloth around his chest, where the hole and rips where. He also had fur, just fur, like a real fox. The is a dream... he thought. Then a idea popped into his head, he didn't know what it was about, but he thinks it was the dream directing him through the path of it. So he jumped out of pirate cove and down the hall. It seemed much bigger now, possibly cause he's small. He jumped in the doorway and saw Dan, on his chair, holding the tablet, extremely happy. "Oh, hello foxy." He smiled.r

Foxy shrugged. Now for his random dream plan he just got to start. "Hey Dan," He started. "can you hook up the old arcade machine?" The little fox had know idea what the game was. "Well, it does take up power..." He looked at Foxy and said _awww_ in his head. "fine." He smiled again.

He arose and picked Foxy up, witch he wasn't really conformable with. He walked back down the hall and grabbed some keys from his pocket and opened the back stage door. He set Foxy on the ground and grasped the keys and pulled a white sheet off of a big arcade machines. He went behind it and flipped one of the keys up, the one that had barbies on it, and put it is a key hole. With a few flips the game turned on, with some ear-grading 'music'. "Enjoy..." Dan walked out. Foxy noticed a box, and tried to push it in front of the machine. He climbed on top of it and looked at the title screen. What seemed to be a bad sprite of Freddy standing next to some bad sprites of kids, poorly made. Why did this dream want him to play this? He looked down to the controls, right next the buttons, how covenant.

**_Control stick to move_**

**_A to give cake_**

**_B to attack_**

Attack? Give Cake? These words roamed in his head for a few moments. Then the words **_Press A to start _**appeared on the screen. One press, it started. The music got louder and some kids were crying, even more ear-grading music. Now in control, Foxy made Freddy walk over the the kids and pressed **A**. Freddy gave a smile and took out cake, which made the kids stop. Some purple figure came over to one of the kids. One swing from him, the kid disappeared. Freddy walked over and Foxy pressed the _B_ button, then the purple figure... grabbed Freddy then it went black. Foxy knocked on the game's side, trying to fix it. The the game gave a extraordinary loud scream which made Foxy fall right off of the box onto the ground.

One of the extra head had fallen right next to him, so he shot up and ran out the door, not caring that the old arcade machine was still on. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Dan sat at the tables in the main room, not noticing the sound or Foxy's sudden run-out.

"Come on guys, time for bed." Dan said, picking up the Chica who was in a deep sleep. Dan walked off to the hallway with the small Freddy following. Foxy made his way to Pirate cove, which is the usual place he sleeps, until he noticed someone following him. He turned to see Bonnie. "Bonnie? Why aren't you going with the others?" "Well I thought I could spend the night with you." He said smiling. Foxy just sighed and lifted the curtains.

Bonnie sat down next to Foxy, then, some footsteps appeared. Foxy peeked out of the stained curtains and saw some guy holding a gun walk down the hall, he quickly shut the curtains and sat quietly. "Who is that?" Bonnie whispered. Foxy just shrugged. Then, a few gunshots fired. Now silence. "Stay here," Foxy said as he went through the curtains. He sneaked down the hall and peeked into the office. He gasped. There, Dan, Chica, and Freddy layed shot, dead.

"BEHIND YOU!" Bonnie yelled. Foxy swung around and saw that guy, a grey pistol pointed at him, then he pulled the trigger.

Foxy awoke up with a snap. Dan had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and Freddy and Chica was fast asleep also. What was that dream about? Or for?

* * *

**Well I got this late at night, well basically Foxy just got a weird dream, that might have a meaning... you think,**

**Now I hope you like this!**

**Now please review and show this to that random bird on your street!**


End file.
